Captain one shots
by KyraKuran
Summary: This is gonna be a collection of one shots for both captain America and Johnny Storm. Both played by the sexy Chris Evans!
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be a one-shot collection for Captain America and Johnny Storm. **

** Here is a list of Titles:**

**1. This is how you remind me.**

**2. Blow me one last kiss.**

**3. What makes you beautiful.**

**4. What hurts the most.**

**5. why did you leave?**

**6. Fire and Ice.**

**7. Nice to meat you captain. **

**8. Stop playing matchmaker Tony!**

**9. Uncle, I love him.**

**10. Diamond ring.**

**11. finding out, I love him?**

**12. Frozen.**

**And that's all for now. I'm gonna start working on the stories.**

**They probably won't be in order.**


	2. This is how you remind me

"Johnny Storm!" I screamed at the human torch, who was currently making out with my best friend. They disconnected and Sarah stood up rather fast. My golden eyes were glaring down at the male, laying on my couch.

"Relax Kate, it was an accident." He said nonchalantly. A growl ripped through my chest and I stalked out of the room. I pulled out my phone and dialed my brother.

"Hello?" His gruff voice asked.

"Hey bro." I said, nearly breaking down. I could feel his anger spike through the phone.

"What did hot-head do now?" He asked.

"He was cheating on me, on my couch, when I was in the other room." I said. Tears poured down my face. Ben growled over the phone. "Can I stay with you?" I asked him.

"Of course Katie-baby." He said softly. I smiled weakly. No one but Ben called me that.

"Let me pack some clothes." I said.

"Okay." He said. I said my goodbye and then started packing. As I walked out of my room, Johnny looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"You're my girlfriend, I kinda have a right to know." He said.

I laughed bitterly. "Hell no, you lost the right when you made out with my friend." I said. I walked out of the house and shifted into a eagle. I flew the entire way to my brother's in the form of an eagle, carrying my luggage.

You see, I was caught in teh blast just like the rest of them were. But my powers were shape shifting, which I just found out about.

Ben always kept a window open and so I flew into his bedroom. Him and his girlfriend were hitting it off well, just like me and Johnny had. Tears welled in y eyes and I let out a cry. I heard my brother swear and then the door opened.

"Come here Kate." He said. He held out his hand and I perched on it. My beak opened and i let out another screech.

"Ben what is that? It sounds like a Hawk." Said Alicia. Ben laughed.

"It's an eagle." He said.

"How did one get into the house?" She asked.

"I left the window open."

"Well brign her in here, i might be able to help her." Alicia said. More cries escaped me.

"Nothing can help her but Johnny." Ben said.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"You remember my sister, Katie, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alicia said.

"Well, she can turn into any animal she wants, and well, the eagle is her." Ben said.

"Ooh." Alicia said. Ben brought me to her and i landed gracefully on her arm.

"I'm gonna go call Johnny." Ben said. i waited for a while until I shifted into my human form. My red hair hung over my tear stained face.

"Please don't" I said. "I don't want to see him." Alicia and Ben shared a meaningful look.

"okay." Ben said.

"Thank you brother." I said. I checked my phone, Johnny had yet to call me.

I sighed and walked to my room that Ben kept for me. Johnny was sitting on my bed, looking through Ben's magazine.

"How did you get in?" I asked him. I could feel my canines grow to a dangerous length.

"Katie, I am so sorry. I really don't know what came over me. I know she's your friend, but the second she put her lips to mine, I couldn't stop." He said with a pleading edge in his voice.

I sighed and walked out of the room.

"Katie wait!" Johnny yelled.

"No, Johnny, this time, I won't wait. This time, I'm not giving you another heart to break. this is the last straw!" I yelled, tears pouring down my face.

His fists clenched together and I saw flames licking up his arms. he turned to look at me with his blue eyes. the depressed look almost made me change my mind.

"Katie please. I have never felt anything this strong for any of the bimbos I have dated. I love you, all of you. And I never want to let you go." I felt his warm hands circle my waist, and I sighed.

I turned and buried my face into his chest.

"Johnny, I want to believe you! I do. But can I some time?" I asked. Johnny smiled. He knew he hid won.

"Sure baby, as long as you come back with me." He said. I smirked and glared at him.

"What happened to 'I want some time.'?" I asked.

"Well, i could just stay here." He said.

"BEN!" I yelled.

"What?"

"I'M LEAVING!"

"Okay."

Johnny rolled his eyes and lifted me up. Gently kissing me, he flew us back to out house.


End file.
